


Overwrite the World

by terajk



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk





	1. New Game...

Histoire’s never seen a goddess with this much potential to create--or to destroy. Of course the Incubator wants her power. But the Incubators’ way of changing the universe is inefficient, a video game bloated with code.

 "I am a tome," Histoire says. “I’m everything, and everything is me. Would you like to overwrite my records?”

 "I want to erase Witches,” the being says. 

 Incubators would crunch numbers, saddle the girl with their shitty emotion-accounting. (Oh, dear! Lady White Heart’s manners are contagious!) All Histoire says is,“All right. Anything else, Lady Rose Heart?”

The universe’s strongest goddess says, “Huh?”


	10. Chapter 10

In the missionary school, in the hospital when she was someone else, Vanilla used to sew. She darned her own socks, cross-stitched flowers as presents that she never gave—and it’s nice to enjoy that part of herself again.

Alone in their room at Leanbox’s Bascilicom, (Lady Green Heart’s accommodations are extravagant, but not particularly welcoming) Treasure-chan's ribbons caress her own legs in knee-high stockings; they snake themselves into the short pants and a frock-coat, the ruffled collar they see Leanbox men wear all the time.

“We’d better blend in. Right, Vanilla-chan?” Over her shoulder, Treasure-chan smiles.


End file.
